


lost in the sauce

by Onediewreckshun



Category: bts
Genre: Jenga, Like, Other, Punishment, Smut, also, bts being assholes, eye guess, fuck else am i supposed to say, fucks a jar of peanut butter like, jungkook gets revenge, jungkook just fucking, jungkook was pretty mad about it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-20
Updated: 2018-08-20
Packaged: 2019-06-29 22:34:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15738672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Onediewreckshun/pseuds/Onediewreckshun
Summary: please read the tags. i have nothing more to say





	lost in the sauce

**Author's Note:**

> alright. i wrote this in an hour when i was inspired by a tweet from one of my followers. no, i didn't check for spelling mistakes. enjoy

"Jeongguk-ah, try this one," Jimin points to one of the looser Jenga pieces at the bottom of the unstable tower. His hyungs hum in agreement as Jeongguk contemplates this move, as risky as it was. He knew precisely the situation he'd be thrown into if he leads the leaning tower to its impending destruction and most importantly— loses the game. The punishment was...well, Jeongguk didn't want to think about it. So instead, he focuses on the steadiness of his hand and controlling his breath (as if one puff of air could blow the entire tower down— and it probably could) as he reaches forwards carefully to pinch a small corner of the wooden piece in between two fingers and pulls.

 

He's got the piece. It lies loyally in the palm of his hand as he decides where to place it next, his mind whirling with excitement the more he thinks about how maybe he _won't_ lose after all, and to be quite honest, did he ever lose?

 

It's probably his excitement, his nerves, that distracts him enough so that he doesn't even realize the uneasy tilt of the tower, the even steeper tilt it has now, the diagonal tower, which seemingly in slow motion turns into a sorry  _horizontal_ tower, except less tower, and more just, wooden pieces scattered across the floor.

 

"No..." Jeongguk whispers, more to himself than anyone else.

 

"Jeongguk-ah! It's Jeongguk-ah! He lost! He has to do it!" His hyungs holler and exclaim out of relief that the punishment hasn't been imposed on them.

 

Jeongguk feels utter rage fill his gut, his chest, and feels the heat rise onto his cheeks and behind his ears.

 

He stands up, hands balled into fists, and stomps over to Namjoon to quickly grab the jar of peanut butter that stood on the floor beside him, then he runs into the closet and locks the door loudly.

 

Outside, he can hear the other members murmuring to each other, sounds of confusion and maybe even regret spilling from their muffled words, but Jeongguk doesn't care at this point. He despises all of them, he decides. He's going to fuck this jar of peanut butter, and then fuck all of their moms, and then fuck all of their dads, and then fuck all of them. Then they'll be sorry.

 

Jeongguk is so consumed with his emotions and thoughts that he doesn't realize that he's opened the jar and even peeled the stiff seal from the top, revealing the creamy brown substance in all of its glory.

 

 _Fuck_ , he hisses, clenching his teeth before smacking himself in the face. Fucking hell.

 

He knows he doesn't have to do this. He knows that crying to his hyungs and begging them for forgiveness would work because it always works and because he always gets what he wants— but this time, God, this time he'd feel so humiliated...

 

"Are you going to cry to us again this time, maknae?" Yoongi's words cut like a knife, and Jeongguk hadn't looked at him after that conversation this morning. He's a sensitive man, alright? Maybe he's been feeling weird about always being babied by the other member's lately, no matter how much he always gives in to it. Jeongguk let Yoongi's words affect him more than they should have, and now he's here, red ears, jar of peanut butter in one hand, pants discarded, dick out. He's here and there's nothing he can do about it except just—do it.

 

Hand shaking slightly, he brings the jar closer to his cock, inch by inch, then centimeter by centimeter, and then his tip is suddenly buried into the cream. And yes, it is as smooth as Jeongguk had anticipated, even more so. He exhales deeply. Perhaps this won't be too excruciating. Also, perhaps this would be a lot easier if he was hard.

 

Jeongguk grabs his length, stroking gently, massaging the dollop of peanut butter from his tip onto the rest of him, and everything felt strange. His members in the very same room as him, listening as he gets off in a closet with very thin walls. And jeongguk hopes this is what they wanted. They're getting exactly what they asked for.

 

Jeongguk begins to moan obnoxiously. He smirks as he hears the sudden silence in the room next to him, and his hyungs become intrigued as to how exactly the youngest boy is enjoying himself so much.

 

He gasps and groans halfway for show and halfway genuinely as he continues to pump his hand. His cock is hard now, and precum leaks shyly at the tip.

 

Without thinking, without the weird feeling in his gut anymore, Jeongguk lifts the jar to his cock and plunges inside, the cream sucking him in slowly and smoothly. He's suddenly overwhelmed with pleasure and whimpers softly, surprised with the new sensation. The peanut butter is sticky and makes little sounds as Jeongguk slides his cock out of the jar and pushes back in again, the heaviness of the cream leaving him lightheaded and desperate. He throws his head back and lets out a high pitched moan, one he'd never admit to have made, especially to the rest of the group. Jeongguk keeps sliding in and out continuously, making little "ah, ah," noises until he hears footsteps approach the closet door and the hesitant rap of a knock.

 

"J-Jeongguk-ah? You—uhm, you can stop now. I mean, you can come out. Like, you don't actually... I didn't... we didn't think you would actually do it," Namjoon's voice rings in the air, but Jeongguk mostly ignores him and replies only with desperate whimpers and cries and the weird noise of his cock plunging in and out of a fucking jar of peanut butter.

 

"Jeongguk-ah, please," Namjoon tries again, but Jeongguk is even more frantic now. He pants, loving the sensation of the now fluffy substance around his cock, the little hole he's created, how tight it is.

 

"Ah, Namjoon hyung, ah, fuck, I'm— I'm.." Jeongguk cries, quickening his pace impatiently until his thrusts are uneven and pathetic now, but still just as desperate.

 

He lets out a drawn out moan and thrusts into the jar a few quick more times before gasping noisily as he feels himself spurting into the jar, white strings mixing messily with the brown cream. Jeongguk is still panting, his eyes shut, teeth clenched. And perhaps... perhaps this entire thing hadn't been too excruciating because, well because —

 

"That was cool," Jeongguk announces as be steps out of the closet, he laughs coldly, pants now on and zipped, the mutilated jar of peanut butter in his hand.

 

"How about another game of Jenga? Loser eats the entire jar."

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> i'm ... so sorry.
> 
> twitter: @btsnaega


End file.
